The present invention relates to a fluid pressure circuit provided with a pressure generator, and particularly to a fluid pressure circuit, which includes two independent systems provided with a pressure generator for supplying pressure to each of circuits, respectively.
Conventionally, a fluid pressure circuit of such type was disclosed in Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 53-43180. This circuit is provided with a reduction chamber on the ejecting or output side of a pressure generator. The chamber is stiff with respect to the pressure as it is a metal member having a cross-sectional surface larger than that of a conduit of the fluid pressure circuit, thereby absorbing/reducing the ejecting or output pulsation of the pressure generator due to the elasticity of the operating fluid in said chamber. Therefore, this type of circuit has promoted the reduction of the roar sound or noise associated with operation of the circuit and the advancement of the pedal feel (the relief of the shock applied to the brake pedal) when the circuit is used in the antiskid apparatus.
However, this apparatus as described above reduces the ejecting or output pulsation of the pressure generator according to the operating fluid in the reduction chamber. As a result, a problem has arisen in that the elasticity of the operating fluid in the reduction chamber is changed according to the absolute pressure of the fluid pressure and a sufficient reduction effect cannot be obtained as it requires a volume larger than the known predetermined volume utilized in this field, which would require the size of such circuits to be increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fluid pressure circuit which can obtain the predetermined reduction effect independent upon the change of the fluid pressure from the pressure generator.